


Best Snowstorm Ever

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Porn, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kara makes it worth Karl’s while - steaming hot bath, hot cocoa, pampering</p>
<p>This isn't exactly that, but it's what they gave me. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Snowstorm Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragrantwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White-Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913552) by [fragrantwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods). 



> Happy Birthday, fragrantwoods!

Nearly two hours later, Karl was sore. They'd found an empty spot and tossed snowballs at each other until their teeth chattered, and then had, in fact, pulled some poor frak out of a ditch. The man had been unreasonably generous with his thanks, so here they were, pulling up to the nicest hotel Karl had ever been in, with a room for the rest of the weekend and an unlimited food and vid budget.

_It's the least I can do for you two kids. I feel like an idiot, landing in the ditch. It's paid for anyway, so just have them call me if there are any questions._

Kara pulled her go bag out of the back seat, and they headed for reception. The man behind the counter had his mouth curled in distaste, but when Kara said, "Mr. Tanaka sent us," his entire face transformed. Faker.

They were checked in and escorted up to the suite, and he and Kara wandered around, gaping at everything. Finally, he grabbed her shoulder and started pulling her out of the mound of clothes she was in. 

A knock at the door interrupted him, and the attendant wheeled in a tray with two carafes of hot chocolate and a couple of still-sizzling burgers. "Let us know if you'd like anything else," he said as he shut the door.

Kara grabbed a burger and bit in, moaning. "Gofs, Karl. Thif if the beft burger." She grinned around her mouthful of food and he shook his head.

"Put the burger down and get out of those wet clothes, Kara."

She took another huge bite and shoved it on the plate, then yanked at the next layer and dropped it on the floor. "You tryin' ta get me naked, Helo?"

He grinned at her. "Well, you did say you'd make it worth my while."

She looked around the room. "This isn't worth your while, Helo?"

"This," he whirled around, "is fantastic!" It was enough to distract her.

"I got dibs on the first shower!" She rummaged around in her go bag and pulled out clothes, tossing a pair of sweats at him. "Used to be Zak's, so they should fit better than mine would." She dropped everything on the nearest surface and shut the bathroom door.

When she came out, hair still dripping and covered from neck to knees in a fluffy robe, she said, "All yours, big guy. Take your time."

He did. It was the best shower he'd had in so frakking long. Steaming hot water, perfect pressure, soap that didn't smell too girly, and the scent of Kara still permeating the air. He stepped out, wiped down the mirror, shaking his head at his own grin. He took advantage of the toothbrush and toothpaste, wrapped himself in a second robe, and opened the door. He could put the sweats on later when he was dryer.

He sniffed. Smelled like chocolate. Not hot chocolate, either.

Around the corner, he could see Kara's back in the robe, and another tray on the coffee table. She dipped some fruit into a bowl of chocolate and slurped at her fingers, _mmm_ ing. All encompassing robe. Good decision, Karl.

It wasn't until he came around the edge of the couch that he saw Kara's robe was open, chocolate dripping down her chin and chest to her belly. And lower.

She sucked on the finger in her mouth. "I ordered some chocolate and fruit. You want some?"

He took a deep breath and told himself to be cool. "Chocolate sounds good. Should I start with your face?"

"Well, as you reminded me, I did say I'd make it worth your while." She took another bite, chocolate and juice rolling over her skin, and she snickered as he watched it catch on her nipple. "Maybe you should start down there."

"You sure you ordered enough chocolate?"

"You sure you care if we run out?"

He laughed. "Good point." He walked a little closer, picked up a couple of pieces of fruit and swirled them in the chocolate, then squatted in front of Kara. He held out a piece of fruit and dotted the tip of her nose with chocolate.

"Take off the robe, Helo."

He popped a piece of fruit into his mouth and licked his fingers, held the other piece out for her to eat, and untied his robe with his free hand. He stood to shuck it, and Kara snickered.

"You like the robe that much, Helo?"

"Yep." She'd know he was lying, but better not to give her too much ammunition.

Kara leaned forward, her hair sliding against his thigh and hip, then sat back with more fruit and chocolate. She spread her legs and smirked at him. "You gonna clean me up or what, Helo?"

He crowded her, hands on either side of her hips, and flicked his tongue at her nose. He inhaled deeply - chocolate and pineapple and Kara. Without warning, he scooped Kara up and strode toward the bedroom. When he let her go, she flopped gracelessly into the middle of the bed.

"Now I'll clean you up, Kara."

Kara tasted good anyway, but with the sweet bite of fruit and the silky glide of chocolate in addition, she was enough to make him greedy. He didn't waste time with tenderness or slow and steady this time. They had all weekend for that.

When he was done, Kara was splayed out in a boneless heap, and he was still hard as a rock. She snaked her fingers into his hair and tugged him up until they were locked together. He groaned out his climax, and Kara sighed. "Best snowstorm ever."


End file.
